4 year old Terrors: Dan Phantom
by Cymbalyne4580
Summary: Dan Phantom Got out of the Fenton Thermos. Clockwork and Danny put him back in. Dan, being Dan, gets out again but this time there's a consequense. How will Danny and his friends deal with a Four year old Dan? Rated M for Dan's cursing
1. Of Swimming pools and Thermos

**I do not own Danny Phantom! He belongs to Butch Hartmen!**

**************LINE BREAK**************

"I never thought it was possible..." Danny Phantom stuttered out. Standing before him was his older, evil self.

"Well believe it Danny. I'm back!" Dan cackled, his flaming white hair billowed back into his very well known pony-tail. Sam was crouched by a flipped over car, looking after an unconcious Tucker.

'Is this really going to end like this?' Danny thought frantically. Meanwhile Dan took in a deep breath and Danny already knew that it was his oh-so-famous Ghostly Wail.

"Time Out!"

The entire scene stopped. As Clockwork appeared, he grasped a time medallion from inside his cloak. Pulling it over the boy's neck, Clockwork looked at the scene in front of him.

"Clockwork? What are you doing here?!" Danny sputtered, trying to catch his balance. If Clockwork was here, who was guarding the time tower in the ghost zone? They were in Danny's backyard, Dan frozen above the swimming pool. Certainly the observers wouldn't like this. As Danny thought of this, Clockwork searched through his cloak.

"Yes Daniel, it's me Clockwork." Clockwork introduced. He pulled an item from his purple duster. "Here is a thermos to hold Dan, it is weaker, so I know he will break free. But this time there is a consequence to his actions." Clockwork told the halfa handing him the device. It was a fenton thermos, but revised into a different model.

"What's it supposed to do?! Clockwork! Don't leave me here with Dan!" Danny yelled out frantically. Time resumed and Danny jumped out of the way before Dan crash-landed in the pool face first. Dan thrashed around, trying to regain his footing. He growled as his hair burst back into white flames seething with rage. Danny flinched as Dan leapted towards him. He flipped off the lid of the Fenton thermos and sucked Dan inside.

"Bastard!" Dan yelled and pounded on the inside of the canister. A small dent formed from the blow.

Danny looked worriedly at the thermos, wondering how long it would hold his older evil self.

"I will get out of here!" Dan yelled furiously pounding on the over sized soup can. He continued to pound and smash against the inside of the can. Danny mumbled angrily and tranformed back into Fenton. He walked into the kitchen and slammed the thermos on the counter.

"HEY! THAT HURT DAMMIT!" Dan yelled from the spot on the table where he sat.

Danny grumbled incoherint words under hiss breath and flipped the canister over.

"Damnit Danny. I _will _get out of here, and when I do you better run!" Dan growled.

Danny rolled his eyes and hissed. "I know you will, so stop with the petty threats already!"

Dan sat in confusion as Danny's words echoed in his mind. What was he talking about? Escape? Of course he would but why was Danny encouraging him? He banged his head off of the interior. The dented metal groaned from contact.

Sam walked in, helping an overly drowsy Tucker.

"Is he okay?" Danny asked, hurrying to help steady his friend.

"Just some cuts and bruises Dude. I'll be fine." the geek replied, pushing his glasses higher on his nose.

Danny nodded, and watched as Sam helped the boy into the living room, and onto the couch.

Sighing, Sam wandered back into the kitchen, eyeing the thermos caustiously.

"Why would Clockwork even do this? And what does he mean by 'consequences'?" she asked.

"Hell if I know Sam. I guess we'll find out when it happens," Danny mused, watching the thermos in mild interest. "And when it does, we'llbe ready."

Sam picked up the jar and tilted it to the side, examining the cracks and dents. The ghost inside muttered hateful words as he slid and fell inside. Setting the device down, Sam muttered.

"The thermos won't last long Danny. He will be out before the night ends, I can almost guarentee it."

Danny groaned, swiping a hand through his obsidian colored hair.

Tucker walked back in from the living room, deciding to be apart of the conversation.

"Well then. What are we gonna do about him then?"

"No idea." The raven replied, glaring hopelessly at the thermos.

As if Dan knew he grumbled, "Danny stop glaring at me."

Sam looked over towards the silver contraption incrediously.

"I would question it, but I honestly don't know how I could without sounding stupid." She said.

"As if you don't already?" The ghost muttered. He instantly regretted the desiscion to comment once the thremos was picked up, and thrown at the kitchen wall.

It rolled uncerimoniously to Danny's feet, where the release button was promptly pushed.

"Well shit." The three quickly evacuated from the kitchen, taking to hiding behind the connecting living room wall. When no cackling or evil rants on how the older ghost was going to kill them, Danny, Sam and Tucker looked above the counter.

"What?" Danny asked, his face showing great amusement.

"The?" Sam inquired, confusing written throughout her purple gem-like eyes.

"What the hell happened to me?!" Dan yelled angrilly pouting.

"Interesting night..." Tucker said, quickly snapping a picture with his PDA to post on facebook later.

"Now we have to take care of a four year old Phsycotic lunatic I.E. my older evil self Dan." Danny sighed.

Dan growled and added, "So that's what Clockwork meant."

Sam made her way into the kitchen, and placed her hands on her hips as Dan was hiding under the round table, thermos sitting idly at his feet.

"Get out from under neath there." She said, chuckling lightly when the ghost crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at her.

"No," He answered, quick to cower farther underneath the the table when she went to grab at him. "I said no!"

"Well he sure acts like a kid." Tucker muttered, cowering behind Danny when said ghost glared heatedly at him.

Dan gasped as Sam grabbed him around the waist when he was distracted. Struggling to get out of her grip, he thrashed around helplessly.

"Let me go! Damnit!" He screeched, trying to claw at her hands.

Danny snickered, watching as the goth carried Dan to the couch.

Humming softly, Sam carefully held the younger until he was snoring softly.

After setting him down gently, and making sure he was asleep, Sam asked

"So what are we gonna do?"

Danny just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I'ts official. We're screwed!" Tucker said quietly, warily watching the smaller version of evil.

*************AUTHOR'S NOTE***************

Well Hello People! I got this chapter fixed up and now hopefully it isn't to terrible.

_**Quick Fact**_: This story actually originated from a journal entry our one english teacher made us write: "Write a short story beginning with _'I never thought it was possible...' _That little journal blew up into this story!(It was actually a long entry compared to9 my others,a page and a half i think)! So thank my old english teacher everybody! Of course it didn't include the cursing and was much worse written than this version.

-Cymbalyne4580


	2. Of Clothes and Stairs

_"Now we have to take care of a four year old Phsycotic lunatic I.E. my older evil self Dan." Danny sighed. Dan pouted cutely and said. "So that's what Clockwork meant." Sam picked him up, and Dan thrashed around wildly, angrily saying "Put me down!" Sam ignored all complaints coming from the small child and walked into the living room. She sat down with Dan on her lap and sang a lullaby. Within seconds Dan was snoring softly. "So what are we gonna do?" Tucker asked. Danny just shrugged his shoulders._

With Dan still asleep, Samantha Carried him upstairs and layed him in Danny's bed underneath the covers. She returned to the living room to see Danny Pacing back and forth.

"Danny. It'll be alright. He fell asleep within seconds. If it's that easy to get him to bed, it can't be that hard to take care of him." Sam reassured.

"Are you kidding?! How the He-" Tucker started before Sam Slapped her hand over top his mouth. She glared at the Techno geek angrily and Hurried to the kitchen. Danny sighed and slammed his head against the wall.

"Quit doing that Danny!" Sam yelled. She grabbed her spider backpack and walked back into the living room. She backhanded Danny and sat next to Tucker.

"What are we gonna do guys? I mean it's Dan we're talking about!" Danny stated dryly. This wasn't going to be easy. Sam searched her bag for her wallet. When she found it she stood and headed for the door. "Sam! Where are you going?" Danny Shrieked.

"To go get Dan clothes. I had to wrap his cape around him jst to cover him. He's gonna need new ones." Sam Told the boys. Danny nodded and reached for his jacket. He headed for the door after slipping it on. "Uh, Danny? What are you doing?" She asked. He sighed and explained.

"I'm going with you." He insisted. Tucker looked scared being left alone with Dan by himself and Sam looked wary bout him coming along to.

"I dunno. Tucker can't handle Dan here all by himself." Sam told the ghost boy. Tucker nodded in agreement and still had wide eyes.

"Sam." Danny persisted. He was not going to be stuck here with Dan. That was just NOT going to happen anytime soon, Tucker there with him or not.

Dan awoke groggily and fell out of bed. The small ghost tried to stand but found that he couldn't. He looked down to see a mess of blankets wrapped around his legs. Dan Muttered to himself before untangled the mountain of blankets on him. When he was free, he pushed the blankets to the side and rubbed his eyes with a balled fist. He yawned sleepily and stood. Dan walked his way to Danny's bathroom, stumbling and falling several times. After that Fiasco, He made his way to the stairs and started to walk down. Without holding the railing for support Dan yelped when he tripped on his to-big-cape and fell several steps down until someone caught him.

Tucker ran to the staircase as fast as he could when he heard Dan yell. He caught the now smaller Dan from cracking his head off the tiled floor below him. He had heard Danny's door open a couple of mintes before, but Tucker thought that Dan would have the common sense to use the railing for help. He picked up the now, shaken up four year old and carried him to the couch. Once Dan calmed down some, it be easier to ask him if he was going to be okay.

"Tuck?" The phantom asked shyly. (A/N: Would Love to see that) Tucker looked down at the ghost surprised. Dan was actually being nice! That or he was delusional... Tucker gulped but thought of what Sam said. He can't be that hard to take care of. Can he?

"Yes Dan?" It felt weird to be nice to this ghost who tried to kill him before. Dan looked up at the confused teenager with a rosey tint to his cheeks. Tucker was wondering what was going on in the little ghost's mind right then. "What's the matter?" Tucker asked with mild concern.

"C-can We n-never speak o-of t-that?" Dan stuttered. It was embarressing enough for it to happen. He did NOT want Danny to find out. He would never live it down!

Tucker nodded and lightly patted Dan's headed nervously. He didn't now how the ghost would react to that. Dan growled slightly but nuzzled into Tucker' side. It was a weird experience for both of them but Dan succombed to sleep once more.

Sam and Danny lugged the bags from several stores to his house. Once they entered they saw dan curled up into Tucker's side and snoring lightly. Tucker shushed them both and nodded to the kitchen. Sam and Danny took the bags in there and sorted through the clothes Sam had boughten for Dan.

Thanks to eveyone that reviewed! Sorry if it's a bit late or shorter, i'm writing this at 11:11 pm right now so i'm tired. Thanks again awesome ppl who reveiwed! -Follow what they did for those who didn't! Please R&R! -Cymbalyne 4580


	3. Of Dreams and Juice

_Tucker nodded and lightly patted Dan's headed nervously. He didn't now how the ghost would react to that. Dan growled slightly but nuzzled into Tucker' side. It was a weird experience for both of them but Dan succombed to sleep once more._

_Sam and Danny lugged the bags from several stores to his house. Once they entered they saw dan curled up into Tucker's side and snoring lightly. Tucker shushed them both and nodded to the kitchen. Sam and Danny took the bags in there and sorted through the clothes Sam had boughten for Dan._

After they had sorted the clothes, Sam and Danny took them upstairs and put them into the empty drawers of a dresser in the guest room across from Danny's. Ther walked down the staircase and told Tucker to take Dan upstairs. Tucker stood, careful not to wake the small ghost child. He picked Dan up very carefully. Dan stirred in his sleep but soon fell back into a peaceful sleep. Danny sighed tiredly and Sam smiled. The geek walked slowly up the staircase and down the hall to the guest bedroom. It was a beige colored room with a twin bed in the corner, A dresser, a night stand and a closet. He set dan down, underneath the covers on the twin sized bed. Dan unconciously snuggled into the big comfortor that was wrapped around him.

Downstairs, Danny was in the kitchen continuosly banging his head off the table. Sam set her hand down where Danny's head was supposed to fall. Instead it hit off her Diamond shaped violet ring on her middle finger. "Ouch!" He yelped as blood trickled down his forehead. Sam went to go get a paper towel off the roll and wiped the blood off her friend.

"Danny, what's bugging you? Dan's not going to be a problem. There's something else, and I want to know what." the goth told Danny. The raven haired boy sighed and gingerly touched his swollen forehead. The ring he'd gotten her surely made a really beig indent on his head. Maybe he shouldn't have used that much force.

"Clockwork. Why would he do something like this? Surely he could've came up with something else, ne?" Danny told his Gothic princess. Why did clockwork have to dump Dan on him. He assured Danny that Dan would've stayed in the Thermos for years to come. The Goth frowned slightly and pondered this as well. What could've happened? Dan couldn't have possibly over powerd Clockwork, Could he?

Tucker walked in and sat on the counter. "Well this'll be interesting." The techno geek sighed and leaned back. Tucker fell off the counter backwards, flailing his arms everywhere. He landed in the livingroom's purple-ish carpet. Danny and sam erupted in laughter until Samantha's cell phone went off. It played the DP theme song that Tuckker had made a while back.

"Hello? Yes, this is Sam Manson. Uggh, really? Okay we'll be there." Sam sighed as she hung up on the person who had called her. "C'mon Tuck. We have to go down to the Mayor's office for about 2 or 3 hours." She told the techno geek. Danny's ears perked up when Sam said 'Mayor's Office'. He ran infront of them and slammed into the door by mistake.

"Ow~ Sam, Why do they need you there and why can't I go?" Danny said rubbing his sore nose. He didn't want them there with Vlad alone.

"Well apparently they need to 'talk' to just me and Tucker. Don't know why though." She told him unlocking the front door. Tucker followed her out the door and down the street. Danny sighed and plopped on the couch. He was stuck here with Dan all alone. Oh joy~

##Line Break##

Dan was sleeping soundly, dreaming peacefully. He was snoring softly until a nightmare came to image.

##Dream##

A 24 year old Dan cackled as he murdered his family and Teacher. Danny had came up behind him and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. He growled and thrashed about until the scene changed. He knew this unsightly place. Dan had been here many of times before when he was younger. Vlad's labratory. Dan struggled against the bindings that restricted him as someone came out of the shadows.

"Ah, Daniel." The voice cackled. It was a sickening sound. Vlad. Dan stopped all movements and glared up at the evil pedophile ghost. Vlad only smirked and tightened the restraints. Vlad picked up a scalpel and advanced towards Dan again. "It will only hurt for a bit." Slice. Dan screamed as loud as his four year old lungs would let him. Slice. Slice. Slice.

'It's only a dream. It's only a dream!' He kept screaming inside his head but it felt so real. so real. Dan slowly slipped out of concious as the acursed slicing continued.

##End of Dream##

Dan sat up quickly and rubbed his head. That dream was to real for his liking. He sighed and jumped out of the bed. When he tried to walk he tripped on his cape yet again.

"Damn it!" He muttered. He stood and stretched his arms having his entire jumpsuit fall off his miniature body. He sighed and lowered his head. "As Vlad would say: Butter Biscuits!" He angrilly pouted. In the back of his eye he saw a flash of yellow. He turned his head and saw a post-it note stuck to the night stand. He noticed Sam's writing.

_**Dear Dan,**_

_**Danny and I went to the store earlier today and bought some clothing for you. I noticed your jumpsuit was to big. I hope they fit.**_

_** -Sam**_

Dan smiled unintentionly at the note. So sam did care. He stumbled his way to the dresser on the other side of the room. Guest room he guessed. He discarded the jumpsuit and tried on the clothes that Samantha had boughten for him. He grabbed a palin black tee shirt and shorts. The fit! 'Only Sam would know my size as a four year old.' Dan sweatdropped. His ears perked up as he heard Sam's voice and the front door shut. His mouth settled into a frown. 'She's gone?' he thought sadly. His ear fell flat against his hair, which was still in his pony-tail. He really liked Sam. Danny didn't trust him and Tucker was still a little wary of him. He sat flat on the carpeted floor. Dan shuttered and he remembered his dream and hugged his knees. He let out a shakey breath and got to his feet. He opened the door and walked to the staircase. Dan Gulped and clung onto the railing hoping to not to have a repeat what happened earlier. He slowly walked down the steps and saw the living room empty. He sighed gratefully and climbed onto the couch. He heard fumbling in the kitchen an his ears perked up again. 'Just Danny. Stop being Paranoid Dan!' Dan thought, trying to calm himself down. He deadpanned as he heard the fridge door close.

Danny closed the fridge door after he grabbed the iced tea. He poured some into a glass and set the container on the kitchen counter. He took his glass to the living room, where he saw Dan watching the Kitchen entry way. Danny's face settled in a scowl and Dan lowered his head shamefully. He set his tea down on the coffee table and plopped down on the couch. He glanced at Dan who's head was still looking down.

"D-danny?" Danny swore he heard Dan's voice crack. He looked back down and saw Dan's reddish now pink wide eyes looking up at his sea blue ones. He gulped silently and blinked.

"Yes Dan?" He said worriedly. He didn't want to be alone with a phsycotic four year old.

"D-d you trust m-me? I know i've done some really bad things before but I. I'm sorry." Dan muttered looking down embarresed.

"No, Dan, i'm not sure i trust you yet. But that doesn't mean i won't in the future." Danny daid sighing.

"Hey Danny?" Dan asked looking at the t.v. screen.

"Yea?" Danny asked. What could Dan possibley want now?"

"Can I have juice?" He asked. 'Juice? What the hell Dan?' He thought. What was going on with Him? Damn clockwork! That thermos did more than just make his body a four year old, it was making his mind think like one too! He mentally cursed clockwork for this when Danny replied.

"We don't have any juice."

"Can we get some?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because.

"Because why?"

"Because I said so."

"Why?"

"Say why one more time I dare you." Danny said through gritted teeth. This had been going on for more than 5 minutes. It had been and hour since Sam and Tuck left.

"Why?"

"GAH!" Danny yelled. Dan jumped and ran from Danny. He had an intent to kill somewhat similar to Dan's. Maybe he pushed him a little to far. He couldn't help it though, something told him to keep going. Dan ran around the living room into the kitchen away from Danny. His aura was just scary. He really hated being a four year old. His ears perked up when he heard the front door close.

"SAAMMM!" Dan yelled running towards the door for the said goth.

"DAANNN!" Danny shrieked chasing after the four year old Terror.

Dan ran into Sam's legs falling onto the tiled floor. He yelled and rubbed his sore bottom but stood quickly and hid behind Tucker.

"DAN!" Danny yelled again. Dan whimpered and hid farther between Tucker's legs.

"Danny! What's going on!" Sam shrieked smacking Danny out of his creepy Aura.

"He's acting like a child!" Danny said, almost whined.

"First off, he IS a child. Second off what happened?" Sam Deadpanned.

"He said he wanted juice, and wouldn't be quiet until he got it." Tucker explained from what Dan told him.

"Sorry Danny, I don't know why i kept going." Dan apologized. He hid his face in tuckers collarbone when Danny gave him an icey glare.

##Line Break##

Clockwork smirked and told the observants. "See? Everythings going all according to plan."

His plan was working. Soon Dan would no longer be a problem.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

Thanks to Jeanette9a i got this out really early! They inspired me to write more!

Please R&R!


	4. Of Nightmares and Cheeseheads

_Clockwork smirked and told the observants. "See? Everythings going all according to plan." _

_His plan was working. Soon Dan would no longer be a problem._

##Line Break##

Nightmares. For the past week, Dan had been having nothing but nightmares when he slept. Even Danny had been getting worried when he heard Dan screaming. It's been the same nightmare since the first night he'd been a kid.

Dan woke up, sweat lining his brow. His breathing was labored and the bed was a mess. His sheets and blankets were tangled and twisted. He looked to the nightstand. _1:43 a.m. _Dan sighed.

"Again this happens." He mumbled. Dan sighed and climbed out of bed. He opened the bedroom door and exited. He didn't know where he was going, but he headed for the stairs. He stopped halfway down, hearing two voices.

"Are you Sure this is going to work?" An older male, around his forties asked. Dan couldn't see who from the darkness, but recognized the voice from somewhere.

"Of course it will. I've seen it." Clockwork. That was definitely Clockwork, Dan realized. He started back up the steps to warn Danny, but the stair creaked.

"Shit." Dan cursed.

"Did you hear that?" The other male asked. Dan didn't hear a reply but was sure clockwork nodded. He bolted up the stairs, heading for Danny's room. He was almost at the top of the stairs when someone grabbed his ankle.

"Dammit! Let me Go!" he yelled, sounding more of a whine.

"Never again, little badger." The man who grabbed him snarled. Dan knew only one person who had ever called him that. He looked down at his captor to see none other than Plasmius.

"Dammit Vlad! Just Let the fuck me Go!" Dan thrashed around, trying desperately to get out of the old cheesehead's grasp.

"Such bad language coming from a child," Vlad smirked. "We'll soon fix that." His smirk turned into a full out evil grin. Dan's eyes widened.

"Let's go Plasmius. We don't have all night." Clockwork stated looking at a pocket watch in his hand.

"Fine." Plasmius sighed.

Dan looked around worried. He needed to do something and first thing to come to his four year old mind? Scream.

"DANNNNYYYYY!" He yelled. Vlad dropped him, and covered his ears. Clockwork hurriedly grabbed Dan from running back up the staircase. "Dammit Clockwork!" He yelped, being picked up by the time ghost. Vlad glared at the little ghost in Clockwork's arms. Dan Just stuck out his tongue and yelled again.

"STOP DOING THAT!" Vlad scolded the child.

"Dan!" Danny yelled from the top of the staircase. Seeing Plasmius, his blue eyes narrowed. He changed into phantom and shot at Vlad. Vlad flew into the front door, succeeding in breaking it and landing in the front lawn. Clockwork growled.

"Time Out!"

He took a time medallian from his coat pocket andd proceeded to leave Danny's house. He put the necklace over Vlad's head, and walked to the street's sidewalk.

"Huh?" Vlad asked rubbing his head. He stood and walked to were Clockwork was.

"Let's just Leave, Okay? I want to get this done, and over with. Sooner the Better." Clockwork said with an unamused tone. Vlad nodded and flew to His house with Clockwork right in tow. Before he left he said.

"Time in."

"Danny!" Dan struggled in Clockworks grasp.

"Dan!" Danny flew after them, but was shot down by Vlad. "Dammit!" He yelled punching the ground. They were already gone with Dan to who know where. Danny took out his cell phone and dialed Sam.

"Hello?" The goth answered. "Danny why are you calling me at 2:27 in the morning?"

"Well, we have a problem."

##############################################################################

Well there was part 4! Sorry for taking so long. I had lost interest for a while.

Dan: Why must you torture me so?

Because it's fun!

Anyway thanks to all who reviewed!


	5. Can Danny Save him?

Okay, So sorry about this being late and all... I have no good reason or excuse unless school counts.. I would have finished this earlier but i was really sick this last week and a half and i had to go to the hospital a while back so without further delay, here is Chapter 5

## LINE START##

"So your saying Dan was kidnapped by Clockwork?" Sam asked skeptically. Her eyebrows raised. Danny nodded.

"Dude, Didn't Clockwork GIVE you Dan?" Tucker asked, tapping away on his PDA.

"yeah.. Well, Don't think i'm crazy! Sam, Tucker, Plasmius was with him!" Danny said, trying to convince his friends. Sam swung her cell phone in her hands. She sighed and leaned backwards.

"Okay then what do we do?"

##LINE BREAK##

"LET ME GO!" Dan struggled against Vlad's grasp and almost made it away from the older ghost. Vlad growled and glared down at the little ghost in his arms.

"Vlad, shut him up." Clockwork growled, rubbing his temples with his hand and his staff. Vlad shoved the little kid away from him. Clockwork's eyed him suspiciously for a moment, as he watched Plasmius raise his hand. He shot an ectoplasmic beam at the smaller ghost. It Hit Dan accordingly and had left him dazed.

"Night, little Badger." Vlad grinned and shot at him again. Dan tried to stay concious but faded into blackness. Clockwork sighed gratefully. Vlad picked Dan up again and followed the time ghost to his mansion.

"I still can't believe you call him that Plasmius. It's... Creepy." The other ghost glared, but replied heatedly,

"Says the one who turned him into a 4 year old," He sneered. "And besides, He's still Danny from how you explained," he handled Dan awkwardly, hardly grasping the younger ghost at all. They came upon Vlad's mansion rather quickly and entered quietly.

They left for the basement, just phasing through the floor. Clockwork took Dan from Vlad's arms, holding him correctly, before setting him on the observation table Vlad had in the middle of the room.

"What are we doing to him anyway, Clockwork?" Vlad asked, looking down towards the unconcious demon. Clockwork chuckled,

"We're going to strip him of his powers." The blueish colored ghost replied, hooking up devices and bound Dan's ankles and wrists with ecto-resistent bindings.

##LINE BREAK##

"Are you sure he's with Vlad?" Sam asked, riding down the street on her scooter, Tucker right beside her on his own.

"Yeah, I mean it's highly unlikely that Clockwork would team up with Plasmius of all people!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny sighed, flying above them.

"Yes! I'm absolutely sure! Clockwork said something about consequences. What if this was what he meant?!"

Sam shrugged, and hit the gas on her scooter. What danny said could have been true. They went all the way across town, on the look out for Dan, Plasmius and Clockwork.

"Not at the Nasty Burger." Sam replied through the fenton phones.

"Or the Mall." Tucker said, staring at the electronics store.

"Well no duh Tuck, They are probably at Vlad's mansion." Danny said, flying towards the house. Sam face palmed and Tucker just stared dumbly.

"How did we not think of that?" Sam muttered, speeding off in the same direction as Danny. Tucker, well Tuck just stayed standing there staring at the PDA on sale.

"Too Bad it's Past 10 o'clock!"

Sam rolled her eyes and continued off towards Vlad's. Tucker could be so weird at times...

##LINE BREAK##

Dan woke, groggily. He tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, but his arms wouldn't budge. He looked towards his wrists, his head exploded in pain. he groaned, but glanced upwards anyway, ignoring the pain. His wrists were binded with ecto-resistent to the table.

"Fuck." He muttered.

When his head finally did clear, he took a look at his surroundings. His eyes widened. The same place as his nightmare; Vlad's Lab.

"That means," He groaned when he tried to move, "That did happen."

"Why yes," Dan's ears pricked upwards, "It did, Daniel." Vlad mused, walking towards the observation table. Dan glowerd at him,

"My name is Dan, Fruit Loop. D-A-N. Got it? Good." Vlad glared at the younger, and frowned, the tips of his fangs showing.

"Does it really matter?" Clockwork muttered, winding up his staff, his form middle aged.

Vlad rolled his eyes, and Dan scoffed,

"Can we just get this done already Clockwork?" Vlad asked, checking moniters and computers. The halfa nodded when they were all 100% operational. Clockwork, sighed,

"Yes I suppose we can start." He replied, glancing a look at the ghost strapped to the table below him. He almost felt bad or him. Almost.

"Start what?" Dan nervously asked, eyes skittering from Vlad to Clockwork. He nervously bit his lip, when the elders didn't answer him. Vlad laughed, and patted the boy's head. Dan took it for worry, instead of comfort.

"Something that is going to hurt. A lot." He sneered, laughing at Dan's frightened look.

Clockwork hooked up the machine above the table. An audible whirring sound could be heard all around the room. Dan flinched; Sure as hell, he was scared.

##LINE BREAK##

Danny flew into Vlad's house, worriedly scanning the room. Upon not seeing wither Dan, Vlad or Clockwork, he turned intangible and flew to lower levels.

"The Lab." He growled, pushing through another layer of floor until he reached the desired level. Staying invisible, he flew around machines, careful not to bump any in his way. He flew higher and carefully landed ontop a computer, mindful of the boxes and other machine parts scattered round him. He listened into Vlad's and Clockwork's Conversation.

"So this will rid him of his powers forever?" Vlad asked, taking a closer look at the DNA code Clockwork was punching in on the machine above the observation table. He would have to remember it if Daniel ever became to much of a hassle...

Danny's eyes widened. They were planning to take Dan's powers away? If that was what Clockwork had wanted all along, why did he make Dan Danny's responibility if he was just going to steal him back anyway? Danny shook his head and listened to Clockwork's Blunt answer.

"Yes, Vlad. Do not make me do the same to you." Danny almost laughed but willed himself not to at the look on Vlad's face.

Vlad quickly turned his look of shock into a frown, and growled,

"Just finish this already, Clockwork."

The machine whirred to life, and Dan struggled more frequently. Danny, as if just now noticing Dan for the first time, worriedly watched him struggle against the ecto-resistent bindings. He had to help him; and fast.

The machine emitted a soft glow, before shooting an ecto beam straight down, peircing Dan's skin.

He howled in pain and writhed, trying to flee from the pain. His skin, normally a sickly shade of green, turned a normal human shade of pale white, slowly making it's way from the center of his body, to his face, hands, and legs. Dan screamed, and squeezed his eyes shut, his brow scrunching up in pain. His hair, a ghostly white flame, burst into an ebony colored pony-tail.

Danny flinched away, as did Vlad when Dan first screamed in pain. Clcokwork stood, watching calmy, before making his escape with his time sceptar, before casting a glance at Dan. With a burst of courage, Danny leapt from his hiding place, and blasted Vlad into the nearest wall with an ecto-beam. He hurriedly ran to the machine an searched for a way to shut the damned thing off.

After finding nothing, Danny growled,

"You know what, Fuck it!" He blasted the computer's mainframe, destroying the software. The beam retracted, leaving Dan to fall unconcious.

Danny watched in amazement as the smaller ghost's form switched from the normal sickly green terror, from the complete opposite; a pale colored Dan, with ebony hair pulled back into a loose pony-tail, his bangs settled over his face, sheilding his closed eyes, which Danny already assumed were a dark blue.

Suddenly, Danny was blasted from the spot where he stood, to the floor. An angry Plasmius, panting from the wreckage Danny had sent him into. The younger halfa quickly lept to his feet and returned the shot. Vlad swerved away from the beam, growling.

"Daniel, Stop! Since when have you ever felt remorse for someone such as that?" Vlad yelled, plasma quicky forming around his fists. Danny stopped, when _did _he start to care for Dan? He was trying to protect the same person who had tried to kill him, and had succeeded in killing his family, friends and Lancer, but why? He nodded, green ectoplasm collecting around his wrists.

"Ever since Clockwork Dumped him on me! Do you really think nothing would have happened over that span of time Vlad?! Clockwork forced him into the form of a child and you expect me to treat him the exact same? He hasn't tried anything since then! Even if he did, it wouldn't exactly be a fair fight, now would it? I'm not like _you Vlad_. I won't prey on someone powerless, or 'kick them while they're down' so to speak!" Danny yelled, anger rising along with his voice. He glared at Vlad's dumbfounded face, and drew in a breath.

He exhaled, sending his most powerful attack, the ghostly wail towards Vlad. It hit spot on, sending Vlad straight through the wall and a few others after that. Danny, gasped in air, hands leaning on his knees. He glanced towards Dan, who's form had settled on the Black haired version of himself. He almost looked invereted. Danny calmed his breathing and quickly walked over to the unconcious form of Dan.

He thanked whatever deity there was that he hadn't heard what He had just admitted. Danny picked up the younger ghost and checked for a steady heartbeat. He sighed in relief as there was one. The halfa flew upwards, turning Dan and himself intangible, and phasing through the ceiling. He left Vlad's mansion, Having Sam crush him in a hug as soon as he exited.

"Are you okay? Where's Dan?" Sam asked, squeezing Danny. Danny gasped in a breath as she did, having the air almost knocked out of him.

"Sam, Hugging." He mentioned. The goth girl blushed and released him, letting Danny breath.

"Dude! Are you okay?" Tucker yelled, dropping his scooter, and running up to the pair from the drive way.

"Yeah man, I'm fine, and So is Dan." Danny replied, switching from Phantom to Fenton. He sighed, running his free hand through his hair.

Sam's gaze lowered and she gasped.

"What happened to him?!" She yelled out, a hand flying to her mouth in shock.

"Clcokwork's plan. He had planned to strip him of his powers. I'm not sure if it worked completely though. I stopped it before it could completely finish." Danny explained, and started walking back to Fenton works.

"So, you mean Dan could be a halfa like you and Vlad again?" Tucker asked, warily looking to his friend. Danny just shrugged.

"Maybe."

"Either that, or he's Human." Sam intervened. They looked towards the unconcious form of Dan, and Shuddered.

##LINE END##

Well that was chapter 5, i spent 3 weeks on it and now at 1:21 am 1/20/13 i have finished it! Leave reviews please and wait to find out what happens next!

Will Dan be a halfa again? Or will he be completely human? Either way i don't think he's going to be happy!

Thanks for all that read this! -Cymbalyne4580


	6. Of Cookies and a New Look

Well Hello to all the People that read this! Other than havving 4-6 inches of snow there should be no reason for me not to post this!

**Let's Start this**

Danny paced around the living room, anxiously waiting.

"Danny, sit down." Sam said, trying to calm her friend's nerves.

"Sam! It's been three Days! He should be up by now!" Danny practically yelled, Hands flying to his hair. He swept them down his face and sighed, "Sam, What do I do?" He asked, a pleading look in his eye.

"Danny, there's nothing we can do. Not yet." she said, watching her friend plop down onto the couch. She sat down next to him, glanced at him. Bags were under his eyes, and he had barely slept.

Dan had yet to wake and had cause Danny to panic like the world was about to end. All the while, he stayed in the human form he had aqcuired from earlier. funny though, Sam said he looked cuter that way.

"I want something sweet, Want anything Danny?" Sam asked, standing and stretching. Danny shook his head, and replied.

"No thanks Sam."

She shrugged and walked into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets and Fridge. Danny sighed, and shook his head, amused. Sam would probably make something completely random. He swung his legs up and layed on his back, watching the TV. He stared boredly at the screen, eventually dosing off, finally getting some sleep.

Sam smiled, and continued on whatever she had planned on making. Her cell phone went off, interrupting her train of thought. She picked it up and answered,

"Hey Tuck. Yeah I'm at Danny's." She shut her phone, and set it back on the table and walked over to the oven. She set it to 350 and waited for Tucker.

He came walking through the front door not 5 minutes later, looking at something on his PDA. He glanced at Danny, who was lightly snoring on the couch and rolled his eyes. He walked into the kitchen, and watched Sam as she reached for baking sheets.

"Here, let me help you," He said, setting his PDA down and reaching up to the shelf and grabbed the baking sheets down for her. "Let me guess, Cookies?"

Sam laughed and nodded, grabbing the first pan and spraying it with non-stick grease.

"Care to help me?" Tucker shrugged, and grabbed a pan himself, following Sam's instructions.

An hour later, Sam and Tucker were back in the living room, sitting on the floor watching TV. They occasionally glanced at Danny or went to go check on the cookies.

They, themselves started to nod off until a shrill beeping sound came from the kitchen. Tucker was the first to react,

"Holy Fuck! What the hell is that?" He cursed, Hands flying to his ears to block out the noise. Sam rolled her eyes and quickly got up and ran to the kitchen. She opened the oven door and grabbed the tray with a pair of oven mits. She slammed the door, and prayed for the noise to stop. Once it did, the two sighed and Sam grabbed a metal spatula, she started taking the treats off the baking sheet and onto a plate.

Tucker had followed her into the kitchen and stood behind her. He plucked a cookie off the plate but quickly dropped it,

"Ow! Ow, that's hot!" He whined, holding his hand. Sam rolled her eyes and scoffed,

"No Dip, Tucker, They just came out of the oven!" She said, tossing the spatula in the sink and set the pan gently on the counter.

Tucker grabbed the plate andset it on the round table before running to the sink and running cold water on his hand, he sighed. Sam just shook her head,

"That's just sad, Tuck. And what's worse is that Danny actually slept through that."

Tucker shrugged, and turned the faucet off.

"Well, he hasn't slept in like 3 days Sam. I don't doubt it." He picked up his PDA and walked back into the living room, playing a game on the device, he sat on the floor next to the coffee table.

Sam sighed, and followed him, sitting on the other side of the glass table.

"When do you think Dan is going to wake up?" She asked, leaning her head on her hand.

Tucker stayed silent for a couple of minutes, and then chuckled. Sam looked confusedly at the geek before he talked,

"I think he just did." he nodded to the steps, where the kid was lazily sitting, watching them.

**Here is a line, Respect the line**

Dan shifted in his sleep, groaning. He rolled over and fell from the bed.

"Ow.." He moaned, rubbing his face. He leaned on his elbows, too lazy to sit up. He let his vision come into focus, before realizing he was staring at the nightstand. He shook his head, willing the sleepiness away. He then noticed that his hair was down... and Black.

Dan's eyes widened before he completely sat up, making his way to his feet. He ran into the bathroom, and shut the door. He glanced at the sink and cursed,

"Dammit, too short." he climbed onto the toilet seat, and grabbed the sink. Pulling himself up, he sat on the side and held onto the edge. He looked into the mirror and gasped,

He had human colored skin, and blue eyes, though a darker shade of Danny's. His hair was completely down and a bit messy. He still had his fangs, though a lot duller than before.

Dan groaned, and let his head hit the glass.

"This is just fucking great," he moaned sarcastically. "Not only am I a fucking Four year old, I'm also human now. Oh How I hate Clockwork so very much right now." he narrowed his eyes and glared into the mirror, He would get back at him for this. He just didn't know how at the moment.

Lifting his head from the glass, he saw he left a smudge on the clean surface, his own forehead, a shade of light pink. Dan rolled his eyes, and let himself drop to the tile floor, landing on his feet. He straightened his shirt and left the bathroom. Now he just had to find his hair tie. Glancing around the room, he found it sitting on the nightstand.

Dan ran his fingers through his hair, tangling in knots and tossled locks. Grabbing the tie off the table, he held it between his teeth as he pulled his hair back, holding the ebony locks tightly. He held his hair in one hand and grabbed the red band in the other, stretching it with his fingers. He tied his hair back, letting the bangs in the front cover his eyes. No doubt it would come undone later but he didn't really care at the moment.

Looking at his clothes, He shrugged and walked out of the room, silently closing the door as he left. Walking to the stairs, he listened to Sam and Tucker's conversation.

"When do you think Dan is going to wake up?" she asked, Dan smiled faintly, and sat on a step, farther down the staircase so the two could see him. He watched intently, as Tucker chuckled and answered her.

"I think he just did." Tucker glanced at Dan, and Sam's eyes followed.

"Dan! You awake?" She asked, sitting up from her slouched position.

Dan lazily laughed, "Yeah, Can't sleep the entire day away. Speaking of Days, Which one is it?" He asked, leaning on the railing.

Tucker replied, "Uh, I think Thursday." Dany's eyes widened a bit.

"So, I've been out for three Days?"

Sam nodded, "After what hapened, we weren't sure if you were going to wake up at all. Danny'll be..."She stopped her sentencelooking down.

Dan was intrigued. Tucker sighed and said it.

"He'll be happy you're okay."

"What?" Dan gasped, Danny cared? "Really?" He walked down the steps and sat in front of the TV.

Sam looked at him, "Yeah, he was the most worried, not that we weren't." She said, glancing at Danny.

"That's why he's out cold on the couch." Tucker said, leaning backwards, elbows resting on the couch. Dan sighed,

"Thanks guys." He muttered, blush covering the front of his face. He was thankful for his bangs covering most of his face.

Sam stood, and stretched. "I'm getting a drink. Want anything?" She asked, looking expectantly at the two.

Tucker shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine." She looked over to Dan, who kept his head down. He just shook his head, and played with the hem of his shirt.

Sam shrugged and went in the kitchen. Tucker looked over to Dan, and chuckled.

The younger looked up in confusion, eyeing Tucker, curiously. Tucker leaned over, and whispered into his ear. Dan glanced over to Danny, a grin splitting over his features.

"Tucker, you are a genius." he said, laughing quietly, so Sam wouldn't overhear.

Tucker grinned, and leaned back, "He'll be pissed though."

Dan glanced back at Danny, evil grin still in place.

"That's a risk I can take."

**This Line Is Over**

Well that's a Cliff hanger for you. I haven't revealed if Dan is a full human or Half ghost yet, although i wanted to in this chapter it just never came in because i have this chapter all planned out but it ran a bit long, so it will definitely be in the next one.

Yes Sam Did make cookies but i have reason for it (May not be a good one but oh well) You'll have to find out in the next chapter!

Thank you to all that review and like this! it gives me inspiration to write faster if i get reviews.


	7. NOTE

Hey guys, i'm really sorry for not being able to update in forever. My laptop charger is broken and i have to get a new one. I'm honestly surprised i can even get this typed without having it die on me. Right now, i have half of the chapter done but until i can get a new charger I'll try to get some typed up every time i can get onto my laptop with it being somewhat charged. So everybody please bear with me ntil i get this problem fixed. I would do it on another computer but my zip drive broke. My friend broke it. I know it seems like i'm just making up excuses but i'm really not. It really is broken, my charger really does not work. I feel really bad for everyone that likes this story, but until i can get these two problems fixed Bear with me.

-Cymbalyne4580


	8. Of Halfas and Kindergarten

Dan crept slowly towards the couch, Glancing back to Tucker, evil grin still in place. Tucker nodded, and Dan clammered up onto the couch. He crawled slowly towards Danny's face, and had to keep from laughing. Oh How Danny would be pissed...

Dan glanced into the kitchen to make sure Sam was still busy. Noticing she was, he looked back to the sleeping halfa. He drew in a breath, and screamed, Very Loudly.

"WAKE UP DANNY!"

The halfa's eyes snapped open, and Danny sat up quickly. Dan went tumbling, and fell off the couch with an 'oof' sound. Tucker was laughing hysterically, while Sam had run into the living room, after he yelled. She glared at Tucker and Dan, and looked over to danny. His hair was messy and his eyes were wide. His breathing was a light pant, but not badly.

Sam walked over to Tucker, and back handed him,

"Hey! What was that for?" He whined, rubbing his head. Dan snickered.

"For disturbing the peace. Don't think i forgot about you Dan." She said, dusting off her hands. She walked back into the kitchen and Dan gulped.

"Shit..." he muttered, sitting criss-crossed.

Tucker stared at him incrediously.

"Dude, you curse way too much." He said, leaning backwards on his palms. Dan shrugged, and looked around.

"Hey... Wait, where's Danny?" He asked. The couch was now deserted, the teen halfa nowhere in sight. Tucker looked around, too. Where was his best friend?

In a flash, Dan was lifted from the floor, eyes wide. Danny was in his ghost form, laughing and holding the kid in his arms tightly.

"Hi Dan." Danny said, grinning. His eyes glittered. Dan gulped and said cautiously,

"Hi Danny."

Danny squeezed him tighter in a hug, making Dan cough lightly.

"Um, Danny you can let go now." He breathed, eyes slightly widened from the halfa's evil display of affection.

Tucker watched, fear in his eyes as Danny held onto Dan with a tight grip.

"I'm aware." He grinned, making the younger even more worried.

Sam had decided to walk back in at that moment. plate of cookies in her hand. She set it on the coffee table, and saw Danny holding dan, floating in the air. She chuckled lightly, and sat down next to Tucker.

Danny tugged at Dan's hair tie. When Dan turned his head around, Danny rubbed their cheeks together. Dan turned a bright shade of red while Danny yelled,

"You are so cute!"

Sam, clutching her stomach fell on her back laughing hysterically. Tucker, quick not to miss the moment snapped a picture with his PDA. Dan's reaction was hilarious!

Face tinted a dark shade of crimson, Dan squirmed to get out of Danny's grip. The look on his face was a mix of horror and confusion, as Danny continued.

"Let me go!" As he struggled, Dan tried to kick Danny. It failed but then the unexpected happened.

Dan slipped intangibly through Danny's arms and fell onto the carpeted floor. He whined, and rubbed his knee, from where he landed awkwardly on.

Sam, Tucker and Danny stared quietly, their laughter dieing down. Slowly catching on, Dan's eyes widened a fraction.

"Wait a second..." He looked towards Danny, who had floated to the ground, looking for an answer. Having none, Danny shrugged.

"Well that gives us the answer to what you are." Sam said, watching the younger boy intently.

Dan turned around, his hair swishing as he did so, and looked at Sam.

"What do you mean?"

She tapped her chin, "Well you look human, so you can't be ghost. But you went intangible a second ago to get away from Danny, soyou must be a halfa." She concluded, looking from both Dan to Danny.

Danny seemed to contemplate it, while Dan groaned.

"What's so wrong with being a halfa Dan? You were one before." Tucker suggested,shrugging his shoulders.

Dan glared at the geek, "Yeah, and I got rid of my humanity for a reason. A reason that we shall not get into!"

By this time, Danny had taken a seat to the apparently Half ghost/half human four year old. He looked at Dan with raised eyebrows.

Dan put his face in his hands, "It's just a topic I'd rather avoid at the moment."

The two boys backed off, the now seemingly upset Dan had surprised the both of them.

This was the time that Sam had decided to share what she had realized,

"Guys, It's almost the new school year. Dan's going to have to start kindergarten again."

At this, Dan's head snapped up, his eyes not so much into a glare but not very nice either. He jumped up and yelled,

"Oh HELL no! I am _not _doing that over again!"

Tucker shook his head sadly, and Danny sighed. Dan wouldn't agree on this, and well they really had no other choices. The four year old couldn't be left alone, and they were all starting highschool again. Dan couldn't come to Casper high either, How would Danny explain if Lancer caught him in school?

Sam had apparently thought of how to get Dan to agree. She patted his head lightly and smiled. It wasn't one of those 'I'm going to kill you when you aren't looking' smiles either, it was a genuine smile. It was nice to say that it didn't put both Danny and Tucker on edge, but Dan had somehow managed to forget how manipulative Sam could be.

She handed him a cookie from the plastic plate on the table and said,

"Dan, we'll be starting highschool again and you can't come with us. Now you can either go to kindergarten or you can stay with my parents. Now unless you want to be dressed up in pink and frills i would just agree to the first option." she explained as nicely as she could, adding in a personal threat. No one, not even Plasmius wanted to be stuck with her parents.

Dan pouted, and sighed.

"Fine." He bit into the cookie, and plopped back down next to Danny.

They only had two weeks to get everything organized, and actually get Dan registered into Casper Elementary School.

"Wait, what are we going to use as Dan's last name? It can't be fenton because then your parent's would find out." Sam said, picking st her purple painted nails.

"What about Notnef?" Tucker suggested.

Three pairs of eyes glared at Rucker, and he flinched back.

"Do you know how dumb that sounds?" Dan growled, stormy eyes flashing to a darker shade.

"Yeah, what's it supposed to be? Fenton backwards?" Danny agreead, glancing towards Dan. He might be four, but he still had one hell of a temper. Sam scoffed,

"I'd rather have him take my last name, Tuck. I mean Netnof? Where is that even supposed to originate from?"

Dan's glare switched into a more contemplative expression.

"Dan... Manson?" He said aloud, "It's not bad, but would anyone believe you had a younger brother or cousin?" He asked, looking at the goth girl.

The girl shrugged, "Probably, I mean no one really knows about my family except for you guys."

"So it's decided? Dan Manson?" Danny said, rolling the name over his own tongue. It wasn't a bad name, just unexpected.

When Dan nodded, Tucker tapped away on his PDA.

Looks Like Dan was going to Kindergarten all over again. Danny just hoped it wouldn't be to chaotic.

At least he hoped.

Well people i managed to get this all typed up for you, I hope you guys liked it under such short notice and Thanks for 30 reviews! it wasn't updating through my email so last time i checked i had 9...Now i have 30! Thanks! Much appriciated!

Hopefully i can get everything fixed so you guys won't have to wait another 4 months! I still feel really bad about that. :(

-Cymbalyne4580


	9. NoTe 2

**GuEsS wHoS bAcK?!**

**YuP iTs Me! I hAvE tWo NeW fLaSh DrIvEs, AnD a NeW cHaRgEr FoR mY lApToP. :0) **

** HoNk HoNk **

** -Cymbalyne4580 **


End file.
